


may i

by lunoiere



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Five Kisses Challenge, KaiShin Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, all the sweet kaishin to go around, there is a blurry plot somewhere but its mostly soft kaishin, this turned to be 1k of kaito being worried of shinichi oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunoiere/pseuds/lunoiere
Summary: “I just wanted to give you a nice, sweet gift, and that’s what you gave me in return, great detective? I’m hurt,” teased the thief, still twirling the rose in his hand.Face reddening, Shinichi readied another dart, but the thief caught his arm in a firm grip before tugging him even closer to land a small peck on Shinichi’s rapidly warming cheek.It happened so fast that the moment Shinichi got back to his body, the thief was already out of the door, another bout of his laughter trailing away as he made his joyous escape.(Shinichi was left alone in the room, hiding his face between his knees as he crouched there and refused to move.The flower was in his pocket until he moved it to a vase and the kiss was in his mind all week long.)Five times Kaito tried to convey his feelings through the press of his lips on Shinichi’s skin, plus the one time Shinichi returned them all.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179
Collections: dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020





	may i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlleyMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/gifts).



> written for dcmkkaishinevents kaishin secret santa 2020! eve hasnt beta-ed this yet and they hold most of my braincells hostage so i apologize in advance. still, enjoy ♡

The first time it happened, Shinichi was mostly Conan and Kaitou KID was mostly a haze.

Earlier that week, Haibara had him try a new antidote. It didn’t work quite like what they had hoped and there was an after effect. A small one, but it was bad nonetheless. It tempered his immune system and even a little rain sent his health free falling that it let him easily caught a cold.

He was immediately on strict bed rest order as soon as he started sneezing nonstop and his temperature rose to a worrying degree, courtesy of his very protective, very beloved appointed guardian slash maybe kinda more like a sister than anything else right now: Ran. And usually, Conan tried his best to not add anymore Ran lecturing him to his schedule. He was not an actual child, he knew what he was doing. Or at least he thought so, Ran used to disagree with him on that. This was also why he tried his best not to add unnecessary stress to her already amounting one by running around with a fever in this young body.

Well, that was unless there was a murder scheme standing in his path because he didn’t get his ‘detective maniac’ glorious title from Sonoko from nothing. And a certain thief’s taunting him with a heist note delivered specifically to his address was on the list.

Ran would be so furious if she knew. Catching the thief better be worth all that. Then he remembered the note again and yes, it’d be so worth it.

Thus that was how he found himself on his knees, panting roughly after he dashed through several flights of stairs, echoes of the familiar annoying laugh making him forget he was not in the condition to run at all, much less chasing after a figure internationally known to evade just about anything as to not get caught. But, as usual, Conan was just as impossibly determined. He was only a few paces behind the thief despite his condition. He would’ve patted himself on the back for such a good job if only he wasn’t so busy trying to stand straight and not topple down to the floor like a rag doll.

A particularly strong gust of wind made him shiver so bad. He was just in time to appear fine before the thief turned around to address him. 

“My, my, great detective. It’s never boring with you around,” said the amused voice from in front of him. Conan wanted so bad to shut him up with a ball to the face, but the tranquilizer watch should do.

He aimed when the thief took out the jewel he acquired despite the task force's best effort to keep it safe. The thief seemed distracted, or as distracted as that thief could ever be, looking at the jewel as he put it up under the moonlight’s shine in his usual puzzling fashion. But Conan’s vision was blurry and he couldn’t seem to decide which of the double Kaito KID silhouette he was seeing was the actual KID.

“You seem quiet today,” the thief had the nerve to point out after a few seconds of him failing to decide where to aim.

Through gritted teeth and itchy throat, Conan growled out a weak “Shut up”.

That had the thief pausing. The jewel was suddenly gone from his fingers and he moved so fast Conan actually stumbled back when he was right in front of him the next second. Conan would’ve landed on his back, too, if only a hand didn’t shoot out to steady him.

“What—“

An ungloved hand was just as suddenly placed on his forehead. Conan stood there, frozen, the thrumming of his head muted, as Kid hummed softly.

“I’m flattered that you still came to my heist despite your condition, great detective, but you should rest more. You are making me worried like this, you know~” he singsonged.

KID was so warm—his voice, his touch, his words were all oddly genuine—and Conan was shivering again. His head was immediately switching gears from catching the thief and gifting the police to catching the thief so maybe he could use him as some kind of human blanket.

Fortunately, he was not that out of it to actually do it. Instead, he protested with, “I can still catch you like this, you arrogant jerk.”

The thief hummed again as if humoring him. “Sure can.”

“I really can.”

“Of course you can,” said KID, amused.

But before Conan could demonstrate how exactly he could still do that, the sound of footsteps could be heard, followed by angry bellowings of one Nakamori Ginzo. But Conan couldn’t even register those because Kid was talking again.

“That’s my cue to leave. Let’s call this one a truce,” the thief announced. Then he retracted his hands, taking away the warmth, and Conan was swaying again. “I trust you’ll be a good boy and get well soon, okay?”

And then, it could have been his fever making up things, because the thief was placing a soft kiss on the tip of his nose.

It took Conan approximately forever before his brain caught up with it.

“See you, great detective~”

Conan whipped out the watch again, finally took aim and shot, but the thief was already cackling as he slipped away and out into the night.

(The task force found him standing there alone, dazed and high on fever. The jewel, an obsidian necklace, was found around his neck, while a cloth of some sort was placed around his shoulders, giving him the warmth he needed to get home safely and sleep away his sickness.

He received Ran’s dreaded lecture, of course. But even when he felt miraculously all better the next day, he couldn’t seem to forget the heist and decide whether it was real or just a fever dream.)

* * *

The second time it happened, Shinichi was still mostly Conan and Kaitou KID was still an insufferable, arrogant jerk.

But the insufferable, arrogant jerk just saved his life, so Conan couldn’t really do anything about it except continuing to squirm in his hold as the both of them flew away from the amazing smoke a burning building behind them had made.

“You owe me one,” KID said from above him. “Also please stop squirming before I drop you accidentally, great detective.”

Conan immediately stopped and let out a heavy sigh.

Earlier that day, he had been following around a lead about the Black Organization. And because finding even the smallest hint about that was always a great deal, Conan immediately took it upon himself to gather as much information as he could even if it meant going alone to an abandoned factory complex and being trapped inside after he found out they were doing an execution there.

Due to his terrible luck, he was spotted by one of the lackeys. A game of cat and mouse commenced right after that, as Conan circled the complex to find a new way out while he took down as many of them as he could.

He was at a dead-end when a swooping figure of black knocked out his remaining chasers. When Conan realized it was KID, he had been beyond relieved because he ran out of things to use to escape and because he needed his help to get back to the original building where the execution happened to get more evidence.

KID, of course, advised him against doing that and they had a mini argument before an explosion happened. Conan cursed, knowing he just lost, and right at that moment, someone started shooting at them. Not the lackeys anymore, but one of the actual men in black.

It was only thanks to KID he didn’t get a bullet to the leg. He did get a graze on his arm, but it was a small worry as KID took them to the air, flying away to safety.

Conan heaved another sigh, the wind whipping at his face, before muttering a “Fine” loud enough to be heard, then continuing it with a softer, “Thank you.”

Conan knew KID heard him from the way the thief held him a bit closer, firmer.

They landed on Agasa’s house not long after and the thief was ready to disappear right away before Conan’s words stopped him.

“You didn’t tell me why you were there as well.”

KID turned around. The cap and the shadows blocking his face so Conan couldn’t read his expression as he answered, short. “I was checking a nearby place for a heist.”

Conan had a feeling it wasn’t all to it, but KID shifted his attention away when he continued it with a different topic. Instead, he said, “You need to get that wound checked, great detective.” He was kneeling in front of him, taking away Conan’s hand that had blocked the bleeding skin from view. It wasn’t anything bad, but the concern from KID’s words was what made him frown in confusion.

“Haibara would help me later,” he replied, eyes focused on KID’s form as the thief seemingly inspected his wound quite intensely. Then, before he could stop himself, the question was out of his mouth, “Why are you so worried, anyway?”

KID froze on his ministration for a slight second. Conan wouldn’t have realized that if he weren’t looking at the thief that closely.

“You need better self-preservation instincts, great detective.”

“Said the guy making a hobby of angering police forces and jumping from great heights before flying away with stolen jewels,” he snarked back.

KID huffed a short laugh. “And yet I get hurt way less than you do~”

For some reason, Conan felt relieved hearing that as if an unknown rope of worry started to loosen in his chest. He hid the feeling away by asking, “How could you prove that?”

“You will just have to take my word for it,” replied the thief, cheekily. Then with a more serious manner, he continued, “But, really, great detective, You are currently in a 10-year-old body. Be more of that, will you?”

Conan refrained from saying something like ‘You sound so much like Ran, if only Ran knew everything’. Instead, he sighed. “I need to do everything I have to, especially when it comes to the Black Organization.”

KID fell silent after that before out of nowhere, he took Conan’s hand, the one with the wounded arm, and placed a barely-there kiss on his knuckles.

“Then maybe next time learn to ask for help from the beginning before rushing after those dangerous people on your own and no backup. You have a lot of people who want you safe.”

He was gone in a blink of an eye.

(Conan stood there for some time, watching the crescent moon and reminiscing just how long he had been trapped in this body that he became desperate for the smallest clue. How long he was going to have to stay like this, how long until everything could be over.

He also thought of how long ago it was since the first time he met the dashing white persona under the moonlight. How long ago was it since the time they started shifting from the usual detective and thief dynamic to actually helping each other when they needed it most.

How ago was it since the time they started caring for each other, truly so and some more.

When he finally got down to the professor’s house, Haibara took one look at his face and didn’t even ask about the wound. She just treated it in silence before Conan broke said silence.

“We will end this, no matter what.”

He closed his hand into a fist, his knuckles tingling.)

* * *

The third time it happened, Shinichi was almost Shinichi again, another year had passed by, and Kaitou KID was standing there beside him, looking into the moon through the jewel. They were only a feet apart, yet Conan didn’t move to aim his watch, only swinging his legs slowly as he sat in silence.

When the thief finally put away the jewel with an inaudible sigh, Conan finally opened his mouth.

“I came today to say goodbye.”

He felt more than see the way his words stunned KID.

“’Goodbye’?”

Conan couldn’t tell why the thief’s voice sounded weird, but he shrugged anyway before standing up, finally turning around to face KID. “Yes, this will be the last time you see me,” he felt his mouth tugged up into a small smirk, hiding his anxiousness and how much he couldn’t wait for it, “or at least, this will be the last time you see me in this body.”

That finally got the thief to unfreeze. He was suddenly kneeling in front of Conan, his entire demeanor changed surprisingly to something akin to overflowing happiness. 

“We are finally going to face the source of everything horrible that happened to me these past three years,” Conan told him again, and again. He couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. He wanted to let the thief know everything. “Haibara is almost done with the actual antidote. We couldn’t be one hundred percent sure, but it’s a good odd chance it’ll succeed.”

“So,” he inhaled softly, before exhaling the next words out, “the next time you see me again, be prepared to finally get caught.”

His grin was wide this time. Full of hope and energy and determination. Finally, finally, he thought victoriously. He only needed to say goodbye before they would start on the actual mission to end everything.

Then, he would be free.

And then, then—there was a kiss on his forehead. More firm, more prominent than the previous two. The warmth of it could be felt to his toes.

“Good luck, great detective,” KID breathed into his skin before he backed away and spoke again with a smirk of his own. “Don’t worry, I will make sure to not let any other detectives have the honor of catching me. I will be waiting for you.”

(The mission took ages to finish because it was the Black Organization and nothing was easy when it came to them.

But, throughout everything, the kiss felt like a charm.)

* * *

The fourth time it happened, Shinichi was finally Shinichi again and Kaitou KID was running away from him, his laughter filling the hallways as he dodged Shinichi coming after him with his longer legs and better stamina.

After everything that had happened, and the months of being stuck in the hospital as he regained his actual body, Shinichi had missed this. With begrudging acceptance, he let himself look forward to the usual song and dance he and the Phantom Thief had always fallen into. Everything else of his older life—school, his parents, old fame, Ran—was a blur compared to the excitement of attending yet another heist after so long.

So, there they were, with Shinichi blocking the exit of the room and KID grinning at him from the other end, taunting him with his usual remarks.

“I will catch you for sure this time, KID,” Shinichi declared, but his own grin mirroring KID’s was mostly out of pure excitement of being face to face again instead of the rush of finally being victorious against the thief. There was no way for KID to escape out of the room other than the door behind Shinichi, but he knew the thief would find something else. He always did.

He promised to catch him then, but not today. Today he was just enjoying the chase and it had been as exhilarating as he remembered.

KID seemed to know that too, from the way the stretch of his lips turned impossibly wider and the way he bounced on his legs without actually bouncing on his legs. Shinichi found that amusing when he noticed.

“I look forward to that, great detective,” he said in his usual cocky sing-song manner. “But before that, will you give me your welcome back gifts?”

Shinichi, who had been squinting at the thief through his watch’s scope, raised his eyebrow in question. But before he could actually voice said question, the thief had appeared right in front of his nose, uncaring of the tranquilizer still pointed at him, and produced a single red rose out of thin air.

Shinichi fired a shot out of reflex than anything else, yet he still missed somehow.

KID’s grin turned insufferable just as he remembered, too.

“I just wanted to give you a nice, sweet gift, and that’s what you gave me in return, great detective? I’m hurt,” teased the thief, still twirling the rose in his hand.

Face reddening, Shinichi readied another dart, but the thief caught his arm in a firm grip before tugging him even closer to land a small peck on Shinichi’s rapidly warming cheek.

It happened so fast that the moment Shinichi got back to his body, the thief was already out of the door, another bout of his laughter trailing away as he made his joyous escape.

(Shinichi was left alone in the room, hiding his face between his knees as he crouched there and refused to move.

The flower was in his pocket until he moved it to a vase and the kiss was in his mind all week long.) 

* * *

The fifth time it happened, Shinichi was contemplating about what he should do with the bouquet of flowers in his hand and Kaitou KID was not really Kaitou KID.

That Saturday had started just like any other day, with Shinichi struggling to wake up before getting his cup of coffee. Or cups of coffee when he was being particularly unmotivated. But that day, he had another thing on his agenda.

Ran had asked him to hang out together. She had been blushing furiously when she asked that and that should’ve clued him into what would happen. But as it was, Shinichi realized too late and there they were, walking together through the beautiful park, and Ran had touched his hand, shyly, before tip-toeing to get to his lips.

Shinichi turned his head just in time for her kiss to miss.

She had looked at him wide-eyed then, before tearfully giving him a hug.

The bouquet had fallen to the dirt as she used both of her arms to hold him instead. After that, she had rushed to go away, not even giving Shinichi the chance to pick up the bouquet and give it back to her. He actually only got her because the flower shop he passed by had a discount sale and he thought it would be a good present for his friend.

It seemed like he was wrong.

Right then, alone with only the flowers accompanying him, Shinichi walked around aimlessly until he sat down on one of the empty benches in the bustling part of the park. There were so many people around, food carts, and even a small magic show where kids seemed to gravitate to.

Shinichi watched on, not really seeing. He didn’t even realize the time people started to disperse and the sky was turning orange. He did, at least, come back to reality when someone took a seat beside him.

It was a guy around his age with a cap on and dark messy hair peeking out. He dressed casually, his body language relaxed. After a few seconds of staring, Shinichi decided he wasn’t a hitman in disguise and was actually the magician that performed for the kids earlier. Even so, Shinichi still couldn’t tell why the guy chose to sit there instead of several other empty benches he could spot around.

Shinichi thought that maybe it was time for him to head home. But before he could stand up, the guy started speaking.

“It’s a nice day today, isn’t it.” His voice was smooth and pleasant, but there was a nagging in Shinichi’s mind that screamed to him about how familiar it was. “Are you still waiting for someone? I noticed you had been here when I started performing and you are still here now.”

Shinichi blinked, taken aback by the question and the observation. “Ah, no,” he replied awkwardly. “I am about to head home, actually.”

This time, the guy turned around to face him, his head cocked to the side in a confused manner. “Really? I thought you were waiting for someone, what’s with that bouquet and all.”

Shinichi shrugged. “I already met up with that someone and she didn’t want the bouquet.”

“That’s a pity,” the guy said, “The flowers are beautiful.” Then he seemed to perk up all of a sudden, causing Shinichi to blink some more. “Can I take them instead?”

Before Shinichi could even say anything to that, the guy had already taken the bouquet and examined it in his hands. His lips had quirked into a smile that made Shinichi’s chest thudded for some reason he couldn’t fathom. There was something in that line of his smile that struck Shinichi as endearing and entirely not new.

He had seen that before. Just, where?

“Can I?” the guy asked again, voice hopeful and a tad childish, “I’ll give you something in return for it!”

Shinichi chuckled at that and didn't even know why himself. “It’s fine, you can take it.”

The smile bloomed as he hugged the bouquet to his chest. “Thank you, but yes, really, I’ll give you something in return.”

“I told you it’s o—“

The guy leaned forward, putting a soft kiss on the corner of Shinichi’s lips, effectively cutting his words.

When he leaned back, Shinichi caught sight of shining blue eyes that looked at him with too much meaning for something coming from a stranger.

“Thank you again for the flowers!” the guy said, swiftly standing up and waving, “Let’s meet again, and hopefully by then you finally realize _everything_.”

(It took Shinichi approximately another part of forever to realize the guy’s kiss had been right where Ran’s kiss was. And that he didn’t mind it. He could’ve turned around again, but he didn’t.

He wanted another one, instead. And he would get it. Soon.

Shinichi didn’t realize he was smiling as he headed back home, the memory of the guy’s _everything_ playing in his head, haunting his thoughts like a mesmerizing ghost before he delved into his research on finally finding the truth of a certain phantom thief.)

* * *

That one time it finally happened, Kaito was just having another day when Kudou Shinichi appeared right in front of him, all blazing eyes and triumphant smirks. His hand around Kaito’s wrist was warm, his hold tight but also freeing. He was tugging Kaito closer and closer.

They were in the middle of a busy sidewalk but it felt as though there were only the two of them in the world when all of Shinichi’s attention was on him.

“I found you,” Shinichi said in that way Kaito loved because it was the one he used when he finally conquered something grand like an impossible case and putting down an entire empire of a criminal organization for good.

And the mystery of Kaitou KID could be described as one of it. Kaito felt ecstatic from the knowledge.

He was about to reply with something, anything at all to that before he realized that he couldn’t because there were lips on his.

“I found you,” Shinichi repeated again, like a mantra, then smiled. “I’m never letting you go.”

Kaito was fine with that. He turned his hand in the detective’s hold so that he could intertwine their fingers.

“You owe me so many kisses, great detective.”

Shinichi’s gaze bore into his soul as he said, “I have all the time to make up for it and maybe give you some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> alley gave me such awesome prompts but i ended up using one of the tropes enjoyed instead because all the three prompts begged me to write them in longer fics and i just dont have the time for that (this one is already late as is) *cries* maybe if they ever get out of my draft folder and see the light, alley would like me to gift them to her? :'D just let me know!
> 
> i hope you enjoy this as much as i enjoy writing it. thank you for reading!   
> i only have like one other person (aka eve aka the one who dragged me into this ship) to scream about kaishin with so pls pls find me on [tumblr](http://lunoiere.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lunoiere) and let me love you ok (っ´ω`c)♡ also feedbacks would be appreciated!


End file.
